Forever in my heart
by avid-reader21
Summary: Extra extra read all about it changes happen in Kyokos life and a secret from her past comes to light!


Chapter 1

Just as Kyoko was walking into the L.M.E. building a voice came over the P.A. system. * Kyoko if you are in the building please proceed to the presidents office immediately.* It repeated only once and by that time Kyoko was already in the elevator and a nervous wreck. And by the time she got to president Lory's office door she had such an aura about her you could feel her on the other side of the door. Lory turned to the other person in the room and just smiled at him.

"She's here are you ready?"

"Yes I (much) can't wait (crunch) hurry and bring her in. (yummy)" (A.N. can you guess who?) President Lory just smiled, and looked at the door.

"Come in Kyoko." As the door opened the president could have promised you that it creaked the way doors in haunted houses do. Kyoko immediately fell on the floor.

"I AM SO SORRY PESIDENT WHATEVER I DID I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

"Ha ha ha Kyoko nothing is wrong, now get off the floor and come here."

Kyoko looked up and was startled. The president had redone his office again today it was in the style of an old classic Japanese inn, complete with a place for the tea ceremony. When Kyoko looked around she finally saw who was in the room.

"DAD!" Kyoko yelled in English as she ran to give Kuu a big hug. Just as she let him go she punched him in the arm.

"Ha I finally got ya." (Still in English)

"Ha ha so you did, but you realize I now get to retaliate."

"Hey you two are you done? We have work to do." Asked Lory. With that Kyoko came and, out of habit, sat very formally on her legs with her hands in her lap in front of Lory's desk while he and Kuu sat Indian style with their legs crossed.

"Now Kyoko you have worked with us for two years now and, I think, have shown tremendous growth as both a person and an actress. How old are you now Kyoko?" "I will be 18 at the end of the month."

"Ok. So as of today you here by graduate from LOVEME, and receive your very own manager and we will begin planning your debut." Finished the president with a big smile, Kyoko just looked at him with her eyes bugged out and jaw on the floor.

"Really are you serious? You wouldn't joke about this right?"

"Yes congratulations Kyoko."

Kuu gave her a small hug. "Good job baby girl I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, President who will be my manager and when do I get to meet them?"

The president simply looked to the left at Kuu and waited.

"Who are you looking at Lory-san? There is nobody over there save for Dad."

"I am looking at Kuu your manager." 'Wait for it.'

"What? Really, thank you thank you but how?"

At this Kuu spoke up. "Well you see Kyoko my wife Julia is a model and her contact was sold to a modeling agency here in Tokyo, so we have moved back here. When we did Boss asked me if I wanted to come back to work and I said only for special things but what I really wanted to do be a manager for a new actor or actress so that I can pass on what I have learned." As Kuu finished explaining Kyoko nodded.

"But what made you pick me?"

Lory answered this. "Because you would be able to work with him and wouldn't go crazy fan-girl on him every time he looked at you, and you work well together."

"Oh ok. (Turns to Kuu) I look forward to working with you. (Bows)"

"Likewise I'm sure." Kuu replied with a small bow and smile.

"Kyoko go over there behind that dressing screen and turn in your LOVEME uniform there is an outfit for you to change into back there and Miss Jelly will help you with your hair and makeup."

Kyoko nodded and went to do as she was told half way across the room she turned back to them, "I never thought I'd say this but I think I am going to miss the pink just a little," then she continued on her way.

When she got behind the screen there was Jelly waiting for her they said hello and hugged, then jelly helped Kyoko get changed. It was a very cute white Maralin Monroe pleated skirt with a nice boat necked fitted t-shirt that was a pale baby pink, paired with a pair of white strapped heals with a small medium pink daisy on the toe. And to complete the look she had a white purse that closed with a pink daisy button. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her makeup was basically pearl pink lip gloss. When Kyoko stepped out Kuu got up and went over to her. "Kyoko you look very pretty."

Lory cleared his throat. "Alright go talk to Sawara and he will get you started. Since Kyoko just wrapped up everything on her schedule."

And with that they left the office.

"GASP! I have to tell Tsugara-san." Yelled Kyoko. She grabs her phone and calls Ren and hears ringing and him say hello from around the corner and instead of answering she just ran to the corner in the hall.

"Tsugara-san guess what as of now I have graduated out of LOVEME and have my own manager, and the president is planning my debut himself." By the time she had finished talking she realized she was hugging Ren and jumped back.

"Sorry I'm just so happy." "It's ok, and congratulations." Ren told her with one of the smiles he only shows Kyoko.

"Yes Congrats Kyoko-chan. But where is your manager?" Asked Yashiro. They all looked around but did not see anyone.

"Oh no there is a snack machine out side the presidents door, come on." Said Kyoko, this made Ren blink a few times.

"Why does that matter?"

"You'll see."

They walked back a round the corner and there he was elbow deep in wrappers on the floor in front of a now empty snack machine happily munching away on a milky-way. Yashiro spoke first. "Kyoko-Chan I thought you said your manager was over here, but all I see is Hizuri-san. What is going on?"

As Ren and Yashiro watched Kyoko walked up and took Kuu's candy and walked back to them and of course Kuu fallowed. (The candy).

"Tsugara-san, Yashiro-san I would like you to meet Hizuri Kuu my manager."

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop two floors down.

You could feel Ren smile.

"How is that possible? Don't you live in America?" Asked a very gentlemanly Ren.

"Well my wife's modeling contract was sold to an agency here so we had to move."

Ren glanced over at Kyoko who was talking to Yashiro so he quickly looked at Kuu and mouthed *Presidents house later* and then turned back to Kyoko.

"So Mogomi-San what are you going to do now?"

"Well we have to go talk to Sawara-San and find out who wants to work with me. But I was to make supper for everyone tonight to celebrate. Anything you want to eat?"

"Hmm, fried rice" said Ren.

"With the chicken and pork like I made you the other evening for supper?"

"Yes that's the one."

"Ok. How about you Yashiro-San?"

"Oh um Sweet & Sour chicken."

"Ok and I'm not going to ask you dad, because you would just say Kyoto style or anything edible, right?"

Kuu just smiled "right. Hey we need to go. It was nice talking to you."

Waving good bye Kyoko and Kuu went to talk about job offers.

Time laps

That night at the Dyurama Kyoko was cooking up a storm. She would not let anyone help so there was nobody in the kitchen when the Taisho came in to tell her that her guests were arriving. The first to arrive was Tsugara Ren the king of punctuality, along with Yashiro, followed closely by Kuu and his lovely wife Julie. Next to arrive was the President with Maria and Sebastian, and concluding with Moko-chan Sawara. The Dyurama couple was already there so Kyoko was ready to serve. First to come were the appetizer each person got three mushroom tops filled with crab and topped with melted cheese, except Kuu who got three portabella mushroom tops. Next to come were the main dishes that she set family style down the middle of the table. (6 smaller tables were shoved together) The food included chicken and pork fried rice, teriyaki beef on a stick, boiled and spiced crab, sweet & sour chicken, and a variety of stir fried veggies.

When Kyoko came to the table it was with a pizza size tray that she set in front of Kuu with a chuckle, "here is your plate 'dad' enjoy." Then she turned to everyone, "thank you everyone for coming tonight I will now tell you why you are here. This is a celebration we are celebrating my graduation from LOVE ME and welcoming my new manager Hizuri Kuu."

(Clapping and congrats all around).

Before he could protest Kyoko grabbed Rens plate and gave him a healthy portion of each dish.

"Kyoko I could have done that."

Kyoko looked at Ren.

"Yes you could have but I know you. You would have gotten only fried rice and you need more nutrition then that. Remember what happened last time you let your diet become unbalanced?"

"Hai hai I remember. Ok you win mother hen."

Kuu and Julie just looked at each other then at Lory, who just wiggled his eyebrows and mouthed *later*.

Everyone is having a good time and have lots of complements about the food, and about the center piece that Kyoko made using various carved fruits and veggies and in the middle was a Dykon rose like she made in the audition, with the edges dyed red with beet juice. When you looked at it, it looked like a flower garden. When everyone was done and the dishes were cleared. Kyoko surprised everyone by pulling out a karaoke machine and a box full of many different kinds of CD's.

"Ok who's first?" asked an excited Kyoko.

Lory raised his hand and went to the box to pick his song.

He decided on Frank Sinatra's [Your nobody till somebody loves you] which he sang very well.

Next was Moko and she sang, [I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I want ta know who's going ta save me…..]

Next up is Kuu and Julie who sang a duet [It takes two].

Yashiro chose: [can you feel the love tonight?]

Sawara chose: [I wanna be like you.] from the jungle book.

Maria chose: [That old black magic.]

Sebastian chose: [be our guest] from beauty and the beast.

Kyoko is next but before she starts she tacks a poster of Sho on the wall, Ren does not like it, she then begins to sing [womanizer] like she is talking to Sho,(the poster), and she does extremely well.

When she is done Lory speaks up Kyoko be ready I am going to have to record a demo song for the radio and see how it goes. But if it goes the way I think it will you will be splitting your time between acting and singing."

"Ok great."

"By the way where did you hear that song? I have never heard it. And you sang it to nothing but a track of drum beats."

"Oh I wrote it but it is not that good."

"Oh contra moun ami. That is the song for your demo."

"Yes sir I trust your judgment in this matter."

And the last one to sing was Ren. Kyoko asked her land lords to sing but they didn't want to, so Ren is looking through the CD's. When he decides on a song, "hmm I think I will through Kyoko a hint about how I feel about her."

Ren stepped up to the microphone took a deep breath and begin to sing.

"My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away you couldn't see how I adored you

So close

So close and yet so far

Carried your books from school

Playing make believe your married to me

You were fifth grade I was sixth when we came to be

Walkin' home everyday, over Boniket Bridge and bay

Till we grew into a me and you, and went our separate ways

My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you

So close

So close and yet so far

Headed for city lights

Climb the ladder up to fortune and fame

I worked my fingers to the bone and made myself a name

Funny I seem to find that no matter how the years unwind

Still I reminisce about the girl I miss

And the love I left behind

My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you like a million miles away from me you can't see how I adore you

So close

So close and yet so far

All my life I will remember

How warm and tender you were way back then

Whoa whoa

So close

So close and yet so far

My eyes adore you my childhood friend,

Oooooo"

Everyone's jaws dropped for 4 very good reasons. One, because Rens eyes never left Kyokos face, two they could not believe he could sing that well, three nobody could believe he would drop a hint that big, and finally that Kyoko still had no idea he was singing to her or about her.

End chapter


End file.
